


All By Myself

by aisling



Series: Soundtracks [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, M/M, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisling/pseuds/aisling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is lonelier? He who has always been surrounded by company and is suddenly bereft or he who knows not what he is missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> All By Myself by Eric Carmen
> 
> The lyrics are not part of the 221b count.

_“When I was young,  
I never needed anyone”_

Sherlock was 31 before he finally realised he actually felt alone. Not that he knew what to do about it. He'd always been alone.

_“Making love was just for fun,  
those days are gone”_

John had always been a bit of a player, his boy next door looks got him a lot further than many of his friends, made him trusted by his girlfriends parents. He'd used them well. But now, worn and tired with a limp and a tremor no amount of boyish charm or perceived bravery was getting him anywhere close to his old ease. He had to admit that most of it was that he simply wasn't interested anymore.

_“Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known  
But when I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home”_

It took longer for John to realize that he was, for the first time, alone in London and he didn’t know how to handle it.

_“All by myself  
Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore”_

It was hard for one who’d never had company, who’d never sought it out. Sherlock was at a complete loss at how to remedy the loneliness he felt inside.

_“All by myself  
Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore”_

It was Mrs. Hudson who’d finally put the idea into his head. A flatmate, the right flatmate, could be company, perhaps even a friend.

It was Mike who introduced him to Sherlock, both looking for flatmates, hoping for company, perhaps even a friend.

_“Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And love so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure”_

And yet, inside, a wish for more was felt by both.


End file.
